Not alone again
by YourConsultingWriter
Summary: John es un estudiante nuevo en la clase de judo donde el joven Sherlock Holmes se entrena como cinturón negro. La amistad los unirá por primera vez, ayudandose el uno al otro (Johnlock) (Mystrade)


Ya eran las siete de la tarde, por lo que el joven Sherlock Holmes se apresuró a coger su mochila para salir corriendo tras su hermano, que le gritaba que llegarían tarde de nuevo si no iban ya.

-Que mas da, Mycroft...si de todos modos somos los mejores de la clase y lo sabes- Se enfurruñó el menor.

-Eso no cambia nada. Sabes perfectamente que si no llegamos a tiempo el profesor volverá a enfadarse-

Sherlock suspiró y asintió, subiendo de copiloto al coche de su hermano. Realmente, él no quería ir a la clase. Amaba el judo, si. Adoraba practicarlo, memorizar cada llave y cada movimiento, pero...la clase era horrible. Entre ser un superdotado y cinturón negro, todos le odiaban. Se había llevado más de un puñetazo en la nariz, y varias patadas en las partes bajas -A pesar de estar prohibido en judo, al profesor tampoco le importaba mucho-

Además, estaba solo. Obviamente, Mycroft se lo pasaba bien por que podía ir a practicar con Greg, su mejor amigo. Pero Sherlock...él estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Suspiró una vez más antes de salir del coche derecho a los vestuarios. Esperaba estar solo, pero un chico rubio le sorprendió, poniendo las cosas en la taquilla que él solía usar.

El muchacho se giró y sonrió -Hola- dijo subiendo una mano para que Sherlock se la estrechara- Soy John, John Watson-

El moreno le estrechó la mano, un tanto sorprendido. Como se notaba que era nuevo.

-Soy...Sherlock. Holmes- sonrió tímidamente, mas de lo normal.

-Encantado. Soy nuevo, ya te habrás dado cuenta- Rió un poco, nervioso.

Sherlock asintió -Puedo...dejar mis cosas en esta taquilla también? Cada uno tiene una taquila asignada, y...bueno, esta es la mía-

John empezó a quitar las cosas de la taquilla, avergonzado- Dios, lo siento...- se disculpó, pero Sherlock le paró.

-No, tranquilo. Hay sitio para las cosas de ambos, no pasa nada- sonrió un poco y ayudó a John a colocar sus cosas de nuevo, mientras ponía las suyas tambien.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió John, sacando el traje de su mochila y quitándose los pantalones, un poco rojo.

-Sabes ponerte el kimono?- Preguntó el moreno mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero, que miraba al traje con extrañeza.

-Esto...si, supongo que me las arreglaré- Se puso los pantalones, pero le caían hasta el suelo -¿Q-que demonios..?-

Sherlock rió y se arrodilló -Tienes que darles dos vueltas alrededor, y luego lo atas a un lado- sonrió, atándole bien los pantalones.

El rubio asintió, sus mejillas ya rojas. Sherlock se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse la parte de arriba para despues atarle el cinturón blanco, que ya tenía varias manchas y parecía desgastado.

-Te viene un poco grande. Deberías comprar uno más pequeño- Sugirió Sherlock, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

-Es...es heredado. No pude elegir- Admitió John, mordiendose el labio-Mejor...cámbiate tu también, o llegaremos con retraso-

Sherlock asintió y se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo. Rápidamente se puso el Kimono y el cinturón negro.

-Vamos- Cogió la mano de John y salió corriendo hacia el tatami -Quítate los zapatos y haz una reverencia antes de entrar- le susurró a John, mientras él mismo lo hacía.

John se apresuró a hacer lo mismo y entró detrás de Sherlock, hacia el profesor.

-Te perdiste la reverencia de nuevo, Holmes- Suspiró el señor Thompson, un hombre de unos sesenta años.

-Estaba ayudando a John, el chico nuevo. No conseguía ponerse el kimono- Se excusó Sherlock.

-Es..es cierto- Admitió John, rojo - Sherlock ha sido muy amable y me ha ayudado. Ha llegado tarde por mi culpa. Lo siento mucho-

El señor Thompson suspiró de nuevo -Está bien...por esta vez. Pero intentad llegar a tiempo-

Ambos asintieron y se sentaron a un lado de la clase, esperando a que el profesor diera instrucciones.

-Cuantos años tienes, Sherlock?- preguntó John sin previo aviso.

-Catorce- sonrio Sherlock- aunque parezca mayor por la altura. Y tú?-

-Dieciséis- Sonrió John de vuelta- Aunque parezca menor por la altura.

Ambos rieron, pero Sherlock calló de pronto cuando aparecieron Sally y Donovan, ambos con sus cinturones verdes.

-Eres el nuevo, verdad?- preguntó Sally - Si es así, vente con nosotros, o con Molly. Deja al friki solo-

Sherlock suspiró y miró a otro lado. Siempre fingia no estar dolido, pero dolía. Claro que dolía.

-Se llama Sherlock, y es mi amigo.-Dijo John mientras tomaba la mano de Sherlock -Gracias por la recomendación, pero podéis iros por donde habéis venido-

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Sherlock. Nadie lo había defendido nunca, y menos de esa forma -G-gracias- susurró mirando a John, realmente agradecido- Muchas...muchas gracias, de verdad- sonrió.

-No hay de qué, tranquilo- sonrió John, apretándole la mano- Para eso están los amigos, no?- sonrió.

Sherlock simplemente asintió y sonrió de vuelta, realmente feliz.


End file.
